scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest
My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest is an American-Japanese animated 2D upcoming official 2019 animated film due the 2018 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky and the studios that brought you Tangled Wreck It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia and Moana. Cast * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Poof, Lucy Loud, Ashi, Bryan V and Terrence * Jack McBrayer as Wander * Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper * Alanna Ubach as Ansi Molina * Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines * Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Bill Cipher * Mark Williams as Soos Ramirez * Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy * Tom Kenny as Squint, Razmo, Commander Peepers and Mayor of Townsville * JK Simmons as Ford Pines * Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo * Emma Thompson as Queen Moon * Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers * Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers * David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III * Eric Bauza as Mole and Master Frown * Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki and Jenny Wakeman * Grey DeLise as Yumi Yoshimura, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud and Frankie Foster * Keone Young as Kaz Harada * Owen Wilson as Rapido * Courtenay Taylor as Ko * Ashly Burch as Enid and Anairis Q * Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles * Ashleigh Ball as Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie * Mandy Moore as Rainbow Dash * Tabitha St. German as Rarity * Sarah Silverman as Fluttershy * April Winchell as Sylvia * Anthony Gonzalez as Spike and Timmy Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Ginnifer Goodwin as Anne Boonchuy * Angela Galuppo as Bloom * Jennifer Segum as Stella * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora * Romi Dames as Musa * Jodie Restner as Tecna * Keke Palmer as Layla * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog * Max Charles as Miles Tails Prower * Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Enchidna * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose * Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers * Derek Dressler as Mitch de la Cruz * Collin Drean as Lincoln Loud * Caherine Taber as Lori Loud * Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud * Nika Futterman as Luna Loud * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud * Jill Talley as Rita Loud * Brian Stephanek as Lynn Loud Sr. * Jenny Slate as Pony Head * Paul Reubens as King the Owl House * Kate Flannery as Carol * David Herman as Mr. Gar * Stamper as Sir Pentious * Bill Farmer as Doc * Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy * Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey and Mr. Green * Scott Meville as Sneezy * Billy West as Bashful * Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy and Mr. Pocket * Stephen Stanton as Sleepy * Amanda Leighton as Blossom * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Lord Hater * Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful * Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Katz and Meddlen Meadows * John de Lancie as Discord * Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane * Jennifer Martin as Miss Sara Bellum * Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood * Anna Faris as Sam Sparks * Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack * Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom * Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom * Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch and Migmar Migmar * Corey Burton as Nicolai * Noel Wells as Lord Dominator * Fred Tatsciore as Masked Lord Dominator * Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i * Marc Thompson as Masterson * Robbie Subbett as Flowershirt * Alan Turiel as Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * John DiMaggio as Baron Vain * Jeff Bannett as Rat and Mr. Woop Man * TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino * Steve Carell as Wander's Uncle Sheriff * Audrey Wasilewski as Little Bear * Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) Soundtrack * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 1. Main Titles Nemo Opening * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 2. Beautiful Woods Leonard * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 3. Heroes is Back Out Bundle Of Joy/Moana Navigating Home * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 4. Master Frown and Sir Pentious In Wonderland Who Stole the Tarts [2010/Beyond; Two Souls Thinking] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 5. Wander gets Sleep Age 4 Continental Drift Hydraxes * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 6. Twilight and his son Pan Main Titles [2003] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 7. Twilight's Story It-Ralph Broken Karted * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 8. Heroes Meets New Heroes Man In The Valley * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 9. Sir Pentious Arrives Holmes Discombobulate * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 10. Sir Pentious Kidnap Twilight Jr. Narissa Arrives * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 11. Heroes Find to Twilight Jr. Joe Black Whisper for a thrill * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 12. Twilight and his Friends is Save to Day 3 Victory Lane * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 13. Twilight Jr. Meets Master Frown Homecoming Vulture Theme * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 14. Frankie Confronts Master Frown Won't Die Like A Mark * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 15. Club Run Main Titles * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 16. Heroes and Sidekicks Heroes Arrives Emperor's New Groove Run Llama Run * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 17. Heroes and Sidekicks Heroes Arrivals/Heroes Meets Master Frown Nightmare Before Christmas Dr. Finklestein * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 18. MaXi Returns/Wander Helps MaXi Lion King Musical Circle of Life [Instrumental] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 19. To Rescue his Friends End Of The Earth * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 19. Master Frown's Festival The Fire Truck * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 20. Twilight and His Son Reunion of Madagascar Private's Theme * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 21. Minions Destroying to World The Carnotaurs Attack * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 22. Heroes and Sidekick Heroes Save to World American The Winter Soldier Lemurian Star * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 23. Final Battle Lord Farquaad's Death * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 24. Frown's Death and The Vikings End Credits * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 25. Ending Lion King Musical King of Rock Simba/Beauty and The Beast Overture [2017] Gallery Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Title.png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny Depp as Narrator Says Since the beginning of time..png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny Depp as Narrator Says We have wondered how the universe..png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny Depp as Narrator Says Came to be a Kingdom..png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny Depp as Narrator Says Twilight is back..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Furton Binklemurton Meets Raymond and Phibby Croax.png MLPCVTFQ - Years 24 2016.png MLPCVTFQ - Beautiful Woods.png MLPCVTFQ - Andrei Rose Cinderella Watch Anne Boonchuy and Rainbow Dash.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Meddlen Meadow Meets Kirbie.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes Family.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle says for Twilight Jr. Take a little time, just look at where we are..png MLPCVTFQ - Wander Says For Twilight Jr. We've come very, very far, together..png MLPCVTFQ - Grim Reaper says for Twilight Jr. And if I mighty say so..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina says for Twilight Jr. And if I mighty says so too..png MLPCVTFQ - Agent Xero, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz says for Twilight Jr We wouldn't have got anywhere..png MLPCVTFQ - Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Wendy Soos and Ford says For Twilight Jr. It it weren't for you pony..png MLPCVTFQ - Queen Moon says for Twilight Jr. Love is the seetest thing,.png MLPCVTFQ - King Riven says for Twilight Jr. Love never comes just when you think it will..png MLPCVTFQ - Olly Timbers says for Twilight Jr. Love is the way we feel for you..png MLPCVTFQ - Saraline Timbers Says for Twilight Jr We're Family,.png MLPCVTFQ - Leif Bornewell and Mole says for Twilight Jr. We're Family..png MLPCVTFQ - Ami Onuki Yumi Yoshimura and Kaz Harada says for Twilight Jr. We're Family..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido Says for Twilight Jr. All of us..png MLPCVTFQ - Razmo says For Twilight Jr And you..png MLPCVTFQ - Ko says For Twilight Jr Think of where we'd be it we were on our own..png MLPCVTFQ - Enid Says for Twilight Jr We'de be dead..png MLPCVTFQ - Rad says for You're what holds us all together..png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Jr Says for Ko Enid and Rad I am..png MLPCVTFQ - Sylvia says for Twilight Jr And if I might say so..png MLPCVTFQ - Applejack Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Rarity and Rainbow Dash says for Twilight Jr And if we might say so too..png MLPCVTFQ - The 7D Powerpuff Girls Bloo and Mac says for Twilight Jr We never could love anyone as much as. We love you..png MLPCVFTQ - Coco says Love..png MLPCVTFQ - Mac Bloo Frankie Eduardo Wilt Herriman says Is the strangest thing..png MLPCVTFQ - Coco Says for first Love..png MLPCVTFQ - Goo Madame Foster Terrence and Duchess says For Does exactly what it wants to do..png MLPCVTFQ - Coco Says for second Love..png MLPCVTFQ - Queen Delighful Lord Starchbottom Professor Utonium Ms Keane and Discord for Twilight Jr. Boy, you know it's true..png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Billy and Mandy says for Twilight Jr. We're family,.png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina Olly Saraline Julia Goodness Leif Katherine Alice Wendell Agent Xero Mole Star and Marco says We're family,.png MLPCVTFQ - Katz and Jonah Bishop says for Twilight Jr We're Family,.png MLPCVTFQ - Ko says for Me,.png MLPCVTFQ - Enid says for Me,.png MLPCVTFQ - Rad says for Me,.png MLPCVTFQ - Carol Mr Gar and Dendy says for Twilight Jr. And You..png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes in Park.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Celestia says for Ashes to ashes and dust to dust..png S1E16 Ludo's castle exterior.png MLPCVTFQ - Angry Master Frown says in Kingdom Someone this stoling swit my pizza!.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Red Action In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Red Action says for Master Frown In Kingdom Master No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Uncle Pockets In Kingdom Did you..png MLPCVTFQ - Uncle Pockets says for Master Frown In Kingdom No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Little Bear from Ratz In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Little Bear From Ratz Says for Master Frown in Kingdom No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Johnny 13 Did you still my pizza in Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny 13 Says for Master Frown No Master Frown in Kingdo.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Touch Johnny 13's Mouth in Eat Pizza In Kingdom..png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny 13 Says for Master Frown Always Still Hungry. I'll don't need you..png Master Frown's Evil Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Sir Pentious What do you what..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Master Frown in Kingdom And just one more, Master Frown for that little past one..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for I sure did. Is plan ready..png MLPCVTFQ - Marco Diaz and Twilight Sparkle getting and idea from his Rainbow Gas.png MLPCVTFQ - Tecna Says for Andrei you find my father and rally the vampires I'll look for Lord Dominator.png MLPCVFTQ - Star Butterfly Mad Jack Pirate and Twilight Sparkle startled.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle and Spike Reunion,.png MLPCVFTQ - Courtney Mikey and Warden Meets Charlie and Alastor.png MLPCVFTQ - Hugh Test Saraline Timbers Meet Nostrilla DuPont and King Chad.png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander Looks normal to me. When did this start happen..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Sleep Wander I can see what's happening..png MLPCVTFQ - Wake Up Wander says for Rapido What..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander And they don't have a clue..png MLPCVTFQ - Wander says for Rapido Who..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line our trio's down to two..png MLPCVTFQ - Wander Says for Oh..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander Ze sweet caress of twilight..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido Says For Wander There's magic everywhere..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander And with all this romantic atmosphere..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido Says For Wander Disaster's in the air..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster says For Jamie Can you feel the love tonight..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says for The peace the evening brings..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says for The world,.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says for once,.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says for in perfect harmony..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster says For With all its living things..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie says for So many things to tell her..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie Says For But how to make her see..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie says for The truth about my past..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie says for Impossible.png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie says for She'd turn away from me..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says For He's holding back, he;s hiding..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Says for But what, I can't decide..png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster says For Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside..png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; Can you feel the love tonight from Jamie and Frankie in London..png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; The peace the evening brings from Jamie and Frankie in Summer Vacation..png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; The world, for once, in perfect harmony from Jamie and Frankie Fan.png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; With all its living things from Jamie and Frankie Run To Beautiful Forest..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie and Frankie Foster Can You Feel the Love Tonight Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; Can you feel the love tonight, You needn't look too far from Jamie and Frankie in New Home..png MLPCVTFQ - Narrators; Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are from Jamie and Frankie Foster's Kiss..png MLPCVTFQ - Sad Rapido says for And if he falls in love tonight..png MLPCVTFQ - Sad Rapido says for It can be assumed..png MLPCVTFQ - Sad Wander says for His caretree days with us are history..png MLPCVTFQ - Sad Wander and Rapido says for In short, our pal is doomed..png MLPCVTFQ - Sad Wander Looks Sad Rapido.png MLPCVTFQ - Wander and Rapido gets Crying.png MLPCVFTQ - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Star Marco and Twilight Jr Arrival Master Frown's Beautiful Kingdom..png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes and The Loud Family Meets Anairis Q Claire Fairly OddParents Sonic and His Friends, Anne Boonchuy and Winx Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes and The Loud Family Meets Anairis Q Claire Fairly OddParents Sonic and His Friends, Anne Boonchuy and Winx Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Star Butterfly it's Cruxia and Lord Wander.png MLPCVTFQ - Priscilla Chase Vlad.png Sir Pentious Kidnap Twilight Jr.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Confronts Master Frown.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Mr Green and Jonah Bishop in the audience.png MLPCVTFQ - Anne Boonchuy In Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says For Sir Pentious It's disher in Hat..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Sir Pentious In it's in Hat..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says For Sir Pentious And i'll wish you're hat..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Sir Pentious For us wish to you're hat..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Sir Pentious That tishing a hat to america peakling be..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown and Sir Pentious Mine Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit The Vampires and Deadly Six.png MLPCVFTQ - Star Butterfly and Wander's Hot Spring.png MLPCVTFQ MaXi Returns.png MLPCVTFQ - How's my one well-behaved Rainbow Dash doing.png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi says for Rainbow Dash They laugh at me, these fellows, just because I am small..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi Says For Rainbow Dash They Laugh at me because I'm not a hundred feet tall..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi Says for Rainbow Dash I tell 'em there's a lot to learn down here on the ground..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi says For Rainbow Dash The world is big out lil' people turn it around..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi Says for Rainbow Dash A worm can roll a stone..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi says For Rainbow Dash A bee can sting a bear..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi Says for Rainbow Dash A fly can fly around versailles 'cos flies don't care..png MLPCVTFQ - MaXi Says for Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends A sparrow in a hat, can make a happy home..png MLPCVTFQ - Misty Vlad Arguement and Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson Love.png MLPCVTFQ - helping Andrei and Rose Cinderella get his wish.png MLPCVTFQ - Dr. Caligosto Loboto and Mr. Rosby Meet Leif Bornewell lll and Katherine-Alice.png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud says for Twilight Sparkle The seaweed is always greener.png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud Says For In somebody else's lake..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud says for Twilight Sparkle You dream about going up there..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud Says For But that is a big mistake..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud says for Twilight Sparkle Just look at the world around you..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud says For Right here on the ocean floor..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln Loud Says for Such wonderful things surround you..png MLPCVTFQ - Lincoln and Loud Sisters Under The Sea.png MLPCVTFQ - Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit and Lord Hater Meet Kelly and Amy Rose In Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Saraline Timbers Wendell Wasserman Sir Pentious Pacifica Northwest Howard and Harold McBride.png MLPCVTFQ - Villains in Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Migmar Migmar Priscilla Meets Ryder in Club.png MLPCVTFQ - King Gripullon Maylyn Meets Migmar Migmar Priscilla Ryder.png MLPCVFTQ - Denzel Crocker Only Time Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy bitting her lip.png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy Gasp.png MLPCVTFQ - Squint Say for Wendy Hey..png MLPCVTFQ - Squint Say for Wendy Who great it's his cool..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy say For Squint Dab the believe..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy say For Squint It's Amazing..png MLPCVTFQ - Squint say For Wendy Corduroy I' Now you're beautiful right..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy in Night.png MLPCVTFQ - Radicles MaXi and Mr Woop Man's Relax in the Stars.png MLPCVTFQ - Wander says for And in my twisted face..png MLPCVFTQ - Mr Woop Man's first kiss from Leni Loud.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight and His Son Reunion.png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina and Bloom Fight.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown's Death.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes and The Loud House Meets Anairis Q Claire Fairly OddParents Sonic and His Heroes Anne Boonchuy and Winx Club 2 from Heroes and New Heroes in Happy Ending.png MLPCVFTQ - Twilight Wander Twilight Jr New Baby End Credits.png MLPCVTFQ - Star Marco Moon Riven Dipper Mabel Stanley Ford Soos Wendy Squint Sarah and Densa and Jackie Tom Pony Head Janna Alfonzo Ferguson Oskar Marco's Parents in New York City End Credits.png Music & Lyric Video * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Tracks 1. Family, Twilight Sparkle, Wander, Grim Reaper, Ansi Molina, Agent Xero, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Twilight Jr., Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Wendy Corduroy, Soos Ramirez, Ford Pines, Queen Moon, King Riven, Olly and Saraline Timbers, Mole, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Rapido, Razmo, Ko, Enid and Radicles and The Giant Peach * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 2. Just Around The Riverbend Twilight Sparkle Pocahontas * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 3. Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Rapido, Wander, Frankie Foster and Jamie Lion King * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 4. Makes It Mine, Master Frown, Sir Pentious, Norm The Genie, Jack Rabbit, The Vampires and Deadly Six Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 5. If Can't Love Her, Wander and The Beast The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 6. Little People, MaXi, Ponies, People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends Miserables The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 7. For A Moment, Twilight Jr. and Twilight Sparkle Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 8. Under the Sea, Lincoln Loud and The Loud Sisters Little Mermaid * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 9. Only Time, Mr. Crocker Titanic * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 10. If I Can't Love Her, Wander and The Beast Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 11. Do You Hear The People Sing Reprise, Heroes Miserables [2012] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 12. Girls Like You ft. Maroon 5 B Movie Clips Song Lyrics Short Films Disney's Vlad Vincent 2014.png Cosmo Gone Nutty 2015.png Air Billy 2016.png Disney's Cosmo No Time for Nuts 2016 Style.png Dipper Razmo and Radicles in Dipper and the Beanstalk.png Disney's Dipperper 2017.png Cosmo's Continental Crack-Up Part 1 2017.png Cosmo's Continental Crack-Up Part 2 2017.png The Sandman In Linka Loud.png Disney's Tangled Ever After 2018 Style.png Queen Delightful Almost Home 2018.png Disney's Frozen Fever 2019 Style.png Rapido's Frozen Adventure 2019.png Scripts Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest/Transcrpit Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Poster.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Poster 2.png Mabel In Wonderland 2010 Poster.png Disney's The Spy from Apartmentficent 2018 Style.png Disney's Mac's Dinosaur 2016 Style.png Beauty and The Vampire Poster.png Christopher Jamie 2018 Poster.png Disney's Frankie Poppins Returns 2018 Style.png Disney's Lily Loud Dumbo 2019.png Disney's Blossom Tinkerbell 2019 Style.png Quotes Characters Twilight-sparkle-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-8.81.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg MaXi.jpg Billy grim 174x252.png Star Butterfly.jpg Marco wearing his cape.png Rapido's Smilling.png Razmo.jpg My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Rose pic 1.jpg Kirbie.PNG C006S014 035.png Master frown cn image.png Trailer Teaser Trailer Script Disney Logo Village Logo Blizzard Logo Also Sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30; I. Einleitung. * Johnny Depp as Narrator; Heroes is Save to Day. * Johnny Depp as Narrator; Before Thet Were Incorporated. * Johnny Depp as Narrator; Since the beginning of time. * Johnny Depp as Narrator; We have wondered how the universe. * Johnny Depp as Narrator; Came to be a Kingdom. Turner and Hooch Theme. * Shining Armor; But humble sir. * Lord Starchbottom; Good work charge. * Twilight Sparkle; Alright folks let's go we don't have much time. * Shining Armor; You heard him in Let's moving move move move some plastic. * Wander; Looking good. * Twilight Jr.; Thanks Dad. * Grim Reaper; Yemm to i'll smell. * Ansi Molina; Man, I love secret mysteries. * Agent Xero; Not with getting amberer faill trust me. * Mole; Trust You. * Marco Diaz; Now are you convinced that parking meters aren't filled with candy . * Star Butterfly; Oh it's all just a big tease. * Twilight Sparkle; Okay Guys Open Hanama I' won't everyone by fright door get ready to movie 5 minutes forward walking. * Dipper Pines; pg-13 movie here I come. * Mabel Pines; And just one more year until a real movie. * Grunkle Stan; So young people are into hot-air movie. * Soos Ramirez; Starting to have second thoughts about this Guys. * Wendy Corduroy; Yeah Man. * Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy; Lets Go. * Olly Timbers; Just go with the movie. * Saraline Timbers; That was strangely movie, Olly. * Ami Onuki; Maybe to go the movie. * Yumi Yoshimura; Cool so I'll you're going to movie. * Kaz Harada; Okay. * Rapido; Maybe you'd like to hear my plan to get going to the movie. * Razmo; I see it's right before my very eyes a little inside. * Ko; Come on guys it's time to movie. * Enid; Okay that's go to movie. * Radicles; Oh Yeah. * Sylvia; Ok All Right That's Cool Movie. * Twilight Sparkle; Okay Everyone let's starring. * Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II; The Faeries Quest. * Narrator; Coming to 2019. * Narrator; This Summer. Teaser 2 Sun and Stars. * Narrator; From Creaters of Tangled Wreck It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia and Moana. * Twilight Sparkle; Everyone Week Up. * Narrator; Twilight is Back. * Twilight Sparkle; Oh Son You Everything The Light Touches is our Kingdom. * Narrator; And Friends is Back. * Heroes; Yes. * Wander; You Really Our Son. * Narrator; In 2019 * Ansi Molina; Secret of Magic Tale. * Agent Xero and Ansi Molina; You Are Kid. * Heroes; You Are Family. * Narrator; A Beloveed Tale. * Twilight Jr.; I'm Love You Mom. * Twilight Sparkle; Me Do Son. * Grim Reaper Ansi Xero Star Marco Dipper Mabel Grunkle Stan Ford Soos Wendy and Sylvia Hugs to Twilight Jr. * Twilight Wander Twilight Jr. Ansi Agent Grim Reaper Sylvia Star and Marco Arrives Kingdom. * Narrator; Will Take You To New Heights. * Angry Master Frown Snap Doors. * Twilight Sparkle and Heroes Meets New Heroes. * Master Frown's Evil Kingdom. * Twilight Sparkle; Don't Worry. * Twilight Sparkle; Hold It. * Squint and Wendy Kiss. * Heroes Swim. * Heroes vs. Master Frown's Minions. * Club. * Heroes is Save to World. * Grim Gloom and his Villains Gasp in Club. * Twilight and Wander is Running. * Beautiful Woods. * Twilight and Twilight Jr. Hugs. * Twilight and Twilight Jr Reunited. * Narrator; Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest. * Narrator; Coming this Summer. * Narrator; 2019. Disney Logo Village Logo Blizzard Logo Teaser 3 Trailer Trailer 2 Trailer 3 Final Trailer Tv Spot Tv Spot 2 Tv Spot 3 Radio Spots Deleted Scene MLPCVTFQ - Angry Master Frown says in Kingdom Someone this stoling swit my pizza! Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Movie Red In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Movie Red says for Master Frown No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Grim Gloom says For The Yates Family Hazbin Hotel and Marcianos vs. Mexicanos Ladies and gentlemen. May I have your attention, perlese..png MLPCVTFQ - Vlad Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Mavis Dracula Tom Lucitor Kip and Priscilla's Destiny.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy Plan.png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy's Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy says for A dream is a wish Your Heart..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy Says for When your fast asleep..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy Says for In Dreams You Will lose..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy Says for Your Heartaches..png MLPCVTFQ - Wendy Corduroy says For Have faith, in your dreams. from Leif Goodness Julia Mole Rapido and Razmo.png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Andrei stops bullying.png|Deleted Scene: Andrei stops bullying MLPCVFTQ - Deleted Scene Lord Hater Humiliate the Girl.png MLPCVFTQ - The Captain Ryber Misty and King Gripullon In Club.png MLPCVFTQ - I'm King Nixel Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina says for King Nixels Dear marni i am so sorry can you forgive me for this..png MLPCVTFQ - King Nixels Says For Ansi Molina and Agent Xero Not the debt doctor with the hungry scalpel. Here's my prognosis will they live..png MLPCVTFQ - Jack Rabbit and Norm The Genie Says DOUBTFUL..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Agent Xero Your the street physician carving flesh sculptures..png MLPCVTFQ - Nicolai and Mitch With Panic Mermaid Tield Up.png MLPCVTFQ - King Nixels says For Ansi Paint yout ass like rembrant,ha you - like -a - da -that..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Ansi and Agent Xero Better start praying when you see him coming..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Ansi and Agent Xero Cos tonight its curtains you're the night surgeon..png MLPCVTFQ - Agent Xero says for Remember who you are..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina says For I REMEMBER..png MLPCVTFQ - Norm Jack The Vampires and Deadly Six Says For Remember what you did to marni..png MLPCVTFQ - Agent Xero Says Again For Remember Who You Are..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina Says Again For I REMEMBER.png MLPCVTFQ - Norm Jack The Vampires and Deadly Six says for Remember what you did to her..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for To Your Knife..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious says for See It Glide..png MLPCVTFQ - King Nixels Says For Ansi Molina See It Slice..png MLPCVTFQ - Grim Gloom Says for Agent Xero Whos Your Night Surgeon..png MLPCVTFQ - Hildy Gloom Says for Panic Mermaid Tield Up Hope you have my money..png MLPCVTFQ - Vlad Says for Ansi Molina Or its bon-vayagee..png MLPCVTFQ - Bill Cipher Says for He'll do your ass like dishes..png MLPCVTFQ - Hildy Strangles Panic Mermaid Tield Up.png MLPCVTFQ - Lord Hater Lord Dominator The Spy From Apartment 8-I Black Hat Lord Boxman Masterson Flowershirt Ludo and Toffee says For AMPURATION..png MLPCVTFQ - Black Hat and Lord Boxman AMPUTATION..png MLPCVTFQ - Agent Xero says for Ansi Molina Remember who you are..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina Says again For I REMEMBER..png MLPCVTFQ - Baron Vain and Rat says for Remember what you did to marni..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says Panic Mermaid Tield Up I remember every dying whisper every desperate murmur..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina says for Master Frown I remember when i gaze upon her she looks just like you..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina says for I REMEMBER..png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina Says For I REMEMBER I REMEMBER..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for I remember Marking Every victim with acute precision..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for I Remember every time i hold you,.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for My Blunt Companion..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown kill to Panic Mermaid Tield Up When I Remember..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Kill To Panic Mermaid Tield Up I Dismember..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown kill to Panic Mermaid Tield Up Cos The Claims Medic..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Kill To Panic Mermaid Tield Up Gives no anesthetic..png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Amy Rose Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I am not a child now..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I can take care of myself..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I mustn't let them down now..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I Must not let them see me cry..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I'm Fine,.png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says I'm Fine..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says I'm too tired to listen I'm too old to believe..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says All These Childish Stories..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says There is no such thing as faith..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says for And Trust..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says For And Pixie Dust..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose says For I Try..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says for But it's so hard to believe..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says for I Try..png MLPCVTFQ - Amy Rose Says for But I can't see what you see..png MLPCVFTQ - Amy Rose says For I try, I try, I try..png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Saraline Timbers Joins The Herd.png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Saraline Timbers Says for Guys..png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene El General Nerd Wendell Ripov Mark and Razmo Says for Saraline Timbers Good morning to you too Saraline..png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Twilight Sparkle says for Saraline I'm alright my lef is a bit sleepy today and is that breakfast I smell..png MLPCVFTQ - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Star Marco and Twilight Jr Meets Master Frown and Sir Pentious in Kingdom.png MLPCVFTQ - Deleted Scene Britney Britney and Lord Hater looks confused Black Hat and Ember McLain.png Production credits Deviantart Art Winx Club Meets Welcome To The Wayne Crossover - The Arguement of Tecna and Andrei.png MLPCV - Wayne Heroes and Mane 8.png Welcome To The Wayne OC.png MLPCV - Black Hat Lord Boxman Meets The Spy from Apartment 8I.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Wendy Corduroy Meets Squint.png Wander and MaXi.png MLPCVTFQ - Bloom and Ansi Molina You'll Never Lose This Love Song.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy.png|Princess Wendy Corduroy in her coronation gown Ami Onuki Kiss.png L1.jpg Ae0753f26809c2e357de53273377f3ed.png Ae1d0514fb1322cf0fc68f81e1ede19e.jpg Jenny Loves to Kiss Brad By intendomaximus-d5dle5tc.jpg Alternate dimension mermaid star butterfly by schizotypal sar-daz7ki9.jpeg Squint From Wander Over Yonder.png 3XjO4x2MSIU.jpg 28428876 439007143198771 6158524326942343168 n.jpg Twilight Wander Katz Mr. Woop Man Rapido Flint Sam Sherman Leni Princess Prettyhead Prince Cashmere Hank The Pig Grim Reaper in Happy Ending.png MLPCVFTQ - Squint Wendy Corduroy Meets Chip Skylak and Ember McLain.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Wander and Twilight Jr's New Baby.png Squint and Wendy Kiss.png Concept Art MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander and Twilight Jr.png MLPCVTFB - Squint and Wendy Corduroy's Family Portrait.png MLPCVTFB - Family Portrait.png MLPCVTFB - Rapido and Rapido Jr..png MLPCVTFQ - Pearl and Pearl Jr..png MLPCVTFQ - Katz Carol Ami Ko Tuck and Bernie in The Darling Family.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 1.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 2.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 3.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 4.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 5.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 6.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 7.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy 8.png MLPCVTFQ - Princess Wendy Corduroy smiling.png MLPCVTFQ - Agent Xero & Ansi Molina Is Capture.png Screenshot 145.png Storyboards Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Promotions Release Date 2019 Trivia The movie is very similar between Tecna and Andrei Although he is a MaXi, Wander and Rapido are Best Friends Nathan Mack, Beauty and The Beast (2017) guest star from, voices as "Kip" in the movie International Titles Specials TV Series *My Little Pony Crossover Villains: The Series Upcoming Sequels *Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Closing Logos Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels